Technical Field
The present invention relates to switchgear which is used for an electric power delivering and transforming facility.
Background Art
In a usual switchgear device, a bus bar which is connected to an electric power source at the outside, a cable which is connected to a load, a switchgear main body, which is a switching device, such as a switching unit, which is connected between the bus bar and the cable, are installed in compartments which are separated each other. In the switchgear which is configured as described above, in order to safely eject hot gas, which is generated when an internal fault of the switchgear is caused, in a predetermined direction, there is a conventional device which adopts a compartment in which the bus bar, the cable, and the switchgear main body are installed, and adopts a method in which a hot gas ejection means, in other words, an ejection passage and an ejection structure are arranged at the other compartment, and the hot gas, which is generated when an internal fault of the switchgear is caused, is intentionally flowed to an adjacent compartment, and or to a compartment of the other adjacent switchgear by the hot gas ejection means (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).